There is a growing interest in imparting care properties in cosmetic products especially in make-up compositions. These care properties are often associated with a smooth, creamy, rich appearance of the compositions. Such creamy compositions are also supposed to impart benefits like nourishing properties to the treated keratinous material, especially the skin.
Nevertheless, the introduction of some ingredients in cosmetic compositions may be detrimental towards the general appearance and comfort of use of the composition, in particular for skin-care products for which it is generally sought some codes which are an aesthetical purity of the composition associated with a good sensoriality, texture when the composition is picked up and applied onto the skin.
In particular, the introduction of some ingredients in cosmetic compositions may be detrimental towards the homogeneity of the composition with respect to the presence of such ingredients which may then be inhomogeneously dispersed typically when they are in the form of particles. And even the introduction of some ingredients may sometimes induce additional problems attached to this dispersion problem, such as the thickening of the composition, modification of the composition appearance when the ingredients are colored or exhibit iridescence. As far as such additional optical effects, for example in connection to the presence of reflective particles, are not necessary desired, there exists a need to reduce such drawbacks.
As representative of this kind of ingredient may in particular be reflective particles.
Moreover, some of them absorb a significant part of the composition in which they are introduced, this absorption leading to a thickening of the composition which may be undesirable.
Reflective particles are furthermore mainly used for their visual properties, particularly for the sparkle, glitter, or pearly effect they can confer to the composition and also to the users when applied.
Nevertheless a major technical problem with reflective particles is to obtain a homogeneous composition that is a composition wherein the reflective particles are uniformly distributed.
Indeed the reflective particles tend to migrate at the composition interfaces during the storage, namely at the surface and against the inside of the container wall.
This phenomenon may sometimes be desired, but homogenous compositions are generally preferred.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions containing such reflective particles but wherein the reflective particles are homogenously distributed.
Surprisingly and advantageously, the compositions according to the invention meet these needs. Moreover, the inventors have stated that the compositions according to the invention act favorably with respect to desired optical effects on the skin, namely radiance and evenness.